1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a combinational chair, recliner and typing stool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional chair has only one purpose and it cannot be used as a recliner or a typing stool. Furthermore, various kinds of multifunctional chairs have been developed. Nevertheless, all of their structures are quite complicated and none of them are satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combinational chair, recliner and typing stool which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.